crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weatherman
Joseph awoke from a deep slumber, the old song "Lollipop" playing on the radio. Strange; it was 2008, not the 1920's. He sat up and noticed his wife wasn't lying next to him. Strange. She was a late sleeper, normally waking up near 12 o'clock in the afternoon. But 7:00 A.M....This was new. He arose from his bed, stretching and heaving a mighty sigh. He stepped out of the doorway and noticed the hallway was a mess. His daughter's (Lindsey and Chelsey -- they were twins) drawer, filled with their clothes, was laying in the hallway, their clothes sprawled out in crumbled heaps. He noticed a small amount of blood on a shirt. He instantly grew worried. "Jane? Is Chelsey or Linsey home?" He called. His wife didn't respond. He walked down the stairs. "Jane?" He turned his head to the living room doorway and gaped in horror. A hand was lying in the doorway, with a trail of blood stained into the tan carpet. "Oh my god...." He ran to the doorway and choked back a sob. His wife's head was slashed in half from her temple down to her collar bone in a vicious, horizontal curl. He blacked out in shock. When he awoke a few hours later, the song "Jeepers Creepers" had just started playing. "I don't care what the weatherman says; when the weatherman says 'it's rain,' you'll never hear me complain..." He looked at his wife once more and turned around; his eyes widened. A shadow-black creature sat in a rocking chair, glaring yet smiling at him in a devilish way. Its red eyes stared at him as its mouth turned into a twisted, vicious grin. Its claws gently tapped the arm rests as if it were impatient. It leaned and his eyes began to glow. As if on cue, the song played the chorus. "Jeepers, creepers, where'd you get those peepers....." It then began to whisper; a silent whisper that was echoed by the sounds of children, almost as if it was singing to the tune of "Ring Around the Rosie..." "I......Am.....The Weatherman..... I......Am......The Weatherman......." It outstretched its claws and lightning shook the house. He snapped his fingers, and it began to rain. Joseph stared in horror. "You killed my family. WHY? YOU MOTHER FUCKER! WHY?" It just continued its grin. It outstretched its arm, and from the corner of the room he couldn't see, it grabbed something in its twisted claws and showed it to him. It was his daughter, Chelsey. He could tell by the way she always had her hair tied in a bonnet. Her eyes were missing, her sockets dripping blood. Her mouth was open in an unending scream. Joseph began to sob. Its grin grew wider, and it laid its head on its shoulder. It whispered again it's chant: "I.....Am......The Weatherman....." Joseph began to whimper. He shut his eyes for a second that seemed to be a million. He opened them again. The creature was right in front of him, still chanting. "I.....Am......The Weatherman....." Joseph was weak, helpless, and slowly going insane. He looked into the creature's reptilian-like pupils, and he lost his mind, handing it over for The Weatherman to devour. His conscious was replaced with madness. Crude madness. His body shook and fell at The Weatherman's feet. Three days later the police found the crime scene. Joseph was charged with murder of his wife and three daughters; the young girls bodies were found hanging, their eyes torn out with chains stuck in their sockets. Two years later, Joseph went missing in the Newburgh mental asylum, which was found destroyed. But strange things happened after his death. Five people: two men, two women, and a baby, went missing. A witness who saw one of the women captured had lost her mind. She just chanted the words: "I.......Am.......The Weatherman." Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances